Blair Harrison
About Blair Harrison is a director, writer, performer and musician. Starting out making unfunny sketch comedies such as Barry Camfield. becoming friends with Founding TMDWS members Stuart Lloyd and Richard Coyle, he decided to join TMDWS after being inspired by everyone else doing their fanfilms and became an official member in January 2015. Outside of TMDWs, he been in and is still part of several bands and musical projects such as Sounds of The Gallery Band as a lead guitarist and as a solo artist making bizarre music which can be found on here. Contributions As Writer * The Final Forgettable Day * Too Many Doctor Who's (co-written with Jacob C. Rose, Stuart Lloyd, Phoenix Smith, Oliver Guy and William Gough) * Day of The Renegade * Attack of Axons * Kidnapped of The Doctor * The Encounter of Doom * The Device of Doom * Crash of the Tardis * Revenge of Robot * The Unexpected Meeting * The Entity of Doom (co-written with Jacob C. Rose) * The New year's Day Kidnap * Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) * The Unfortunate Fortune (co-written with Jacob C. Rose) * Return of The Master.....AGAIN! * The Lonely Sod (co-written with Jacob C. Rose) * Sore Arse & I * The Cybermen Inversion * Inferno of The Scientist * Personality Crisis * Parting of The Renegade (co-written with Jacob C. Rose) * The Land of Confusion * The Final Confrontation * Night of the Sandman (co-written with Jacob C. Rose) * The Beat Club of Doom As Actor * The Forgettable War Doctor * The Renegade Doctor * The Brigadier (Pre-Cyberconversion) * Jack * Bonham * The Sargent * Doctor Who Fan Audio (Cheerful Doctor) - ? * Horseman McLovin * Blair Harrison * The Fortune Teller * Swiper (The Time War of Doom only) * Sore Arse/Adric (Sore Arse & I Only) * Barnard Moon * Jeffrey (Fripp-Ventures) * Paddy (Fripp-Ventures) * Mike The Stoner (Fripp-Ventures) * The Mask Master (dubbed over by Jacob C. Rose) * The Sunglasses Master * The Cybermen * The Sontarans * The Evil Claw Man * Alfred The Butler * Axons * Belts * Parting of The Renegade - Michael Grade * The Scientist * Shrek * Donkeh * Stinky Pete * Smelly Tim * Yoko Ono * Zygons * Barry Camfield * The Doctor Claus - Bernard The Elf * Monking Around - Timmy * Meme Attacks - Stage Member #2 * The Bore Games - Begnah Tyrel * A Fistful of Puns - The Mayor * Jaws Air - Pilot * Darker Canons, Part 1: Turn on The Dark - Cyber Bully * Darkness of the Chavs - Chav & Chav's Mum * Fandemic - Fan 2 * The Talons of Jupocash - Jupocash, Cyber Ned & Homeless people * Live 35 - President Simpson As Narrator * Promotion of the Daleks As Composer * Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) * Stinky Pete of The Doctor * The Final Confrontation * The Final Confrontation * Fripp-Ventures * The Talons of Jupocash Category:Real People